bleeding love
by mutsje160
Summary: Damon salvatore vindt dat het zijn lot is om alleen te blijven maar dat verandert allemaal als hij een meisje ontmoet die de ware gevoelens van liefde in hem naar boven brengt.


Ik lag lekker te dromen tot dat ik wakker werd van een hard gebonk op de deur.

Ik gromde en vervloekte degene die mij om 8 uur s 'morgens wakker maakt!

' Damon als je nu godverdomme die deur niet open doet dan stamp ik hem zelf in!'

Ik grijnsde en klom dan uit mijn bed niet omdat ik wist dat Meredith waarschijnlijk mijn deur wel omver kan beuken en ja die wil ik graag nog houden maar omdat het zo grappig is als ze boos is wacht boos is niet het juiste woord zeg maar gestrest.

Met een brede grijns deed ik de deur open en ja daar stond ze met haar beide armen gekruist over haar buik en met 1 voet tikkend op de vloer maar ja wat moet je als je beste vriendin gaat trouwen en de getuige niet uit zijn bed komt.

Meredith was de getuige van Elena, en ik die van mijn "o zo lieve broertje Stefan."

Meredith bekeek me van top tot teen toen ze bij mijn zwarte jogging broek aankwam twijfelde ze of ze wel verder moest gaan, ik grijnsde en ze zag het meteen.

Ze zuchtte en duwde me terug de kamer in 'Damon we hebben niet de hele dag de tijd, ga je douchen en kleed je dan om en alsjeblieft doe een beetje door.'

Met dat liet ze mij achter in mijn badkamer, ik zag dat mijn pak al aan de kapstok hing.

Ik stapte in de douchen en het lauwe water maakte mijn lichaam wakker de herinneringen die er de afgelopen maand gebeurd zijn spoken nog door mijn hoofd, natuurlijk gun ik het Elena en Stefan wel, want Elena verdient Stefan en mij niet ik zou haar alleen maar verdriet aandoen, het is gewoon zo moeilijk dat ik nu gewoon de hoop moet opgeven, stoppen met steeds naar haar toe te kruipen, en als het horen van de verloving al niet erg genoeg was heb ik nog moeten horen dat de lieve Bonnie met die fucking stomme Mut gaat, ze zijn nu een stelletje ooh is dat niet schattig!

Ik keek naar de gebroken zeep in mijn handen en zuchtte ik moet ophouden met zo jaloers te zijn het lot heeft toch al gekozen ik eindig altijd alleen.

_Elena pov_

Stres stres stres en nog meer stres god wat was ik zenuwacht straks waren stefan en ik niet alleen verbonden met onze liefde maar ook met een ring met een naam dan ben ik niet meer Elena Gilbert maar Elena Salvator.

'Elena sta nou eens stil ik moet je haar nog krullen'

Ik vond het grappig hoe Bonnie de stress van mij mee kreeg en dat hoorde je heel goed aan haar stem.

'Straks ben je een heel mooie bruid maar daar voor moet je wel voor stil staan.'

Ik glimlachte in de spiegel naar Bonnie ze zag het natuurlijk niet want ze was te druk bezig om mijn haar in mooie krullen te maken en ze deed het echt heel goed ook al twijfelde ze een beetje.

'Je doet het echt heel goed' zei ik ze glimlachte en bloosde en mompelde iets als een dankjewel

klop klop ik hoorde dat de deur open en toe ging 'wauw Elena je haar is echt heel mooi goed gedaan Bonnie en ohja sorry dat ik zo laat ben maar ik moest Damon nog uit zijn bed sleuren.' Meredith rolde met haar ogen en zuchtte ik glimlachte. Ik hoopte maar dat Damon het goed maakt ik heb hem al niet meer gezien sinds Stefan en ik het nieuws hadden verteld dat we gingen trouwen hij was vaak weg en ik had het druk Stefan heeft hem soms wel eens gezien hij moest namelijk aan Damon vragen of hij zijn getuige wilt zijn ik wil niet weten hoe hij het geflikt heeft maar Damon heeft dan uiteindelijk ja gezegd.

Toen Bonnie klaar was vroegen ze of ik op wou staan, ik had mijn jurk al aan het was niet zo een dikke bons van een bruidjurk dat je vaak ziet maar eerder een smal aleeh ik weet niet hoe je dat moet zeggen er hingen geen frutsels aan het was een mooie witte zijden jurk, de jurk is nog van mijn moeder geweest met die gedachte dacht ik er weer aan de ze dit niet kon mee maken toen ik opkeek stond Bonnie me letterlijk aan te gapen met haar mond open en Meredith glimlachte niet de glimlach die ik vaak zie het was meer een glimlach van dat ze trots op me was of zo iets.

Ik draaide me om naar de spiegel daar stond ik dan mijn goudblonde haren waren op ge stoken met een paar lokken die nog loshingen en die waren als pijpenkrullen gemaakt mijn make-up was niet te dik een kleine blos op mijn wangen en wat mascara op mijn ogen ik wilde niet zoveel make-up dragen omdat ik niet op een Barbie wil lijken vroeger zou ik wel zo hebben gelopen maar Stefan heeft mij verandert.

'Ben je er klaar voor?' Vroeg Meredith

Ik knikte en deze keer meende ik het, ik was er klaarvoor klaar om de vrouw van Stefan te worden klaar om aan iedereen te laten zien dat ik met heel mijn hart en ziel van Stefan houd en van niemand anders.

Bonnie gaf me het boeket glimlachte en gaf me een knuffel, Merdith pakte mijn hand en gaf er een kneepje in.

Samen liepen we naar de hal waar de kerk was we stopte bij de grote deur ik zag mijn kleine zusje Margaret al op en neer springen toen ze me zag viel haar mond open ze wou nog zeggen dat ik er mooi uitzag maar ze werd door Bonnie meegesleurd ze waren bruidsmeisje.

Meredith was ook al weg zij was namelijk mijn getuigen, nu stond ik hier alleen en nam de stres echt toe ik bleef me zelf toe spreken dat het goed kwam toen ik de muziek hoorde stapte ik de grote deur binnen op weg naar mijn geliefde.


End file.
